Ten Shizayas
by SynesthesiaAddict
Summary: 10 Shizayas in 10 songs. Little clips of Izaya and Shizuo's interactions to 10 songs, see story for details.  that friendship genre is a JOKE haha
1. We're In This Together

**Deviantart song meme, Nine Inch Nails on shuffle. I chose a single artist to perform this meme, and the couple is Izaya/Shizuo from Durarara! Essentially the rules are as follows:**

**1] pick an artist  
>2] pick a pairing from your favorite fandom<br>3] mix the artist's songs up and play the first ten songs  
>4] write a quick clip from your chosen couple for the duration of each song. wrap it up quickly when the song ends - do not write any more after the song is essentially finished!<strong>

**As you can see, the lyrics of my chosen songs leaked into a lot of my clips, and also that these little snipets of Izaya and Shizuo's relationship are varied between love, hate, rough and fluff. They have nothing to do with each other. Some graphic sex and violence, some fluff, some just strangeness. This first clip is rated T, but the rating will rise and quickly! Enjoy!**

**Nine Inch Nails "We're In This Together"**

There is a certain giddy feeling Orihara Izaya gets from provoking the person he hates the most. By acting impossibly obnoxious and taunting Heiwajima Shizuo, he gets a sick sort of erotic pleasure.

Erotic. Ooh, what a strange word for it! Izaya thinks on this as he walks down the street, comparing the relationship and the path each of them have walked over the years. How different. Yet how tampered. It would be a lie if Izaya said that he didn't have a hand in how Shizuo's life had turned out.

But why?

He had to wonder, what had driven him to pick and pull and immerse his fingers into tearing up Shizuo as much as possible? There had been a sort of adrenalin shock when they had first met, and just watching him heft the soccer goal over his head and chuck it at all those goons had filled him with excitement on the basest of levels.

Until the end of him, he would never stop. Just to get that feeling again. Even if the world was ending, even if they were the last beings on the planet, even if Shizuo turned away from him. He couldn't keep his hands off of the man. In a figurative sense anyway.

"IIIIIIIZAAAAAAAAYAAAAAAAA!" Cue vending machine. Duck away and dart in close. Shizuo made a mistake today.

Izaya pressed in, pushing Shizuo against the wall of an abandoned building with his flickblade pressed against his neck. Now! Now was at last the opportunity to end him!

And he couldn't do it.

Shizuo sort of looked defeated, angry more at himself and a slight bit scared. He pursed his lips for a moment then closed his eyes. "Well, pest? End it."

Doubt crossed Izaya's eyes. End this game? Forever?

"I can't."

Shizuo's eyes opened and got wide.

Izaya pressed his lips against his enemy's and grabbed his groin firmly, eliciting a shocked gasp and the arms that had been frozen in a helpless sort of position moved his hands to clench Izaya's parka. To shove him away? To draw him in close? No, just to hold onto in pure and utter surprise.

Shizuo let Izaya kiss him fiercely, and Izaya was only too thrilled to find that the advances were actually tolerated beyond just the force of his blade against Shizuo's juggler. Even wanted, as his grip would tell him.

But then Izaya stopped. He laid his lips softly against his nemesis' neck and sighed.

"What…?" Shizuo asked, confused to all hell.

"This can't happen."

"I knew you were a psycho, but it's not like you to not finish what you start. I'm curious. Why?"

"Our game would end. I can't have that."

"Pft. I don't care. I would still kill you."

"Our game would change, then. It's not worth it. I can't kill you. I can't fuck you. All I can do… is provoke you. Until the very end of me. Until the very end of you."

Shizuo chuckled. "You ass."

"Nothing matters, Shizuo. Nothing matters but you and I."

And then Izaya was gone.


	2. Only

**Nine Inch Nails "Only"**

"I can't stand it anymore."

Shizuo glanced over at Izaya in confusion. It had been a long time since he had said anything much beyond a murmer of small talk in their strange relationship. To everyone else, they were mortal enemies. But ever since Izaya had gotten bold and drunk and practically raped Shizuo, things had been… odd.

"The hell are you talking about."

"I'm … transparent."

"Are you drunk?"

"High."

"On?"

"Stuff."

Shizuo shifted on his position on Izaya's couch uncomfortably. Izaya was draped over him after a fit of very aggressive onslaught sex, and this explained why. "Okay. Talk."

"I can't leave you alone. You're a doorway I can't see through to the other side of. I clawed my way through, but I'm not sure I like what I've found. You're not as pretty as I thought you'd be."

"Is that an insult?"

"There is no you."

"You're not making any sense."

"Just me. Only me. The world doesn't exist, it's all in my head. I can play puppet master all day, but in the end, you are all dolls. Just dolls. People are my playthings, Shizuo. Why aren't you doing what you're supposed to?"

"You are messed up."

Izaya grinned and looked up at him a little feverishly. "I know. It's not often you get to see me like this. Enjoy it!"

"You're freaking me out."

"You told me that when I first fucked you."

"And then I pounded you."

"And sucked me off when you found out what a fucking masochist I am hahaha!"

"I cannot get over how fucked up you really are…" Shizuo sighed, kicking off his left shoe, as his other foot was bare from the savage encounter they had experienced not minutes before. "Just what's going on between us anyway?"

"I don't know. I don't care. There is no you."

"Please stop saying that."

Izaya laughed and rolled off of the couch and stayed on the floor naked, still laughing. "You're a living doll! You act independently every time! I can't control you, Shizu-chan, you're ALIVE! I LOVE IT!"

"Just how much of whatever you're on are you actually _on?"_

"A lot."

"Should I be calling an ambulance?"

"You would save my life?"

Shizuo sat up and readjusted his pants with a frown. "I… I dunno. I guess. You're not allowed to kill yourself. Only I can do that."

"Awwwwwwwwww!"

"Knock it off, pest!"

"Still with the pet name?"

Shizuo sighed. "Why haven't I killed you yet?"

Izaya hopped into his lap and pressed his bare body close. Shizuo felt that he was hard again. "Because you're alive, Shizuo. That's why."


	3. Gave Up

**Nine Inch Nails "Gave Up"**

"I had a dream last night."

Shizuo spat and rolled his eyes. "What are you yammering about now, pest?"

"I dreamed you snatched away everything I ever held dear and made me give up."

"I don't know why I'm continuing this conversation, but you've perked my interest. Give up what? And just what would someone like you hold dear, anyway?"

"I'm not sure, that's the thing. But the point of the whole thing was that it took you to make me realize that I have nothing left of me. I have nothing to care for or use against me as a weapon – a necessity in this sort of business you see. You smashed me to pieces, and everything that was true was suddenly gone."

"You're up to something…" Shizuo accused suspiciously.

"Yup. Care to guess?"

"Not really."

"Well then, I guess I'm off!"

"HEY! GET BACK HERE!"

Shizuo ripped up a stop sign and chucked it, but he was already gone, leaving Shizuo to wonder what the hell Izaya was planning now…


	4. Deep

**Nine Inch Nails "Deep"**

It was supposed to be a onetime thing.

The heated moans fogging up the windows of the car, the squeaking complaints of the seats as Shizuo pounded into Izaya and the texture of every sensation blazing across his skin… why … no, _how_ did this happen?

It was supposed to be rape. Unintentional as it was, Izaya enjoyed every bit of the beating Shizuo gave him. And now all of the sudden it happened every time he came after the bastard and caught him.

Izaya had been letting Shizuo catch him a lot lately.

"Fuck…" Izaya hissed as Shizuo's teeth sank into his neck. "I love this… I hate you, but I love this!"

"Shut up," Shizuo ordered breathlessly as he thrust again to reiterate his point. Izaya threw back his head and let a soundless cry well up in his vocal chords, then finally just cursed again. Shizuo grunted and pulled his face away. He had drawn blood. "I just need to be into you. I can't explain it."

"Deeper…!"

Shizuo ground in as asked, trying to hurt Izaya. Izaya only moaned. "Why the fuck is this so good?"

"This will come true, you'll see…"

"I told you to shut up." _THRUST._

"Oh GOD-FUCK yes!"

"SHUT UP!" Shizuo pulled his hair to yank his head back and hit it against the car door. Kasuka would kill him if he found out he was fucking Izaya in the back of his mustang. He'd been borrowing the car for a quick road trip that weekend, and well…

"Hurt me!"

"_Freak."_

"Mmyes," Izaya moaned as Shizuo pulled and rocked into him harder.

"FUCK." Shizuo shuddered as he came. It was too soon for him, he wanted to hurt the bastard some more. Sadly, Izaya decided to at last let go a moment later. Shizuo was hoping to cheat him out of an orgasm. He huffed for a minute or two then shoved Izaya back into the seat and adjusted to leave. "I'm going to kill you for this…"

Izaya only laughed.

Three days later, a text was on Shizuo's phone.

_What's with my backseat, and why does it smell like sex?_


	5. Closer

**Nine Inch Nails "Closer"**

"Well, well, Shizu-chan. It seems the tables have turned."

Shizuo wanted to say something like "fuck you" but the ball gag in his mouth was a terrible deterrent for speech. How he ended up tied to Izaya's bed in a criss-cross of shibari ropeplay gagged and helpless was a long story, and not one he cared to remember. Never had he imagined Izaya so into the BDSM scene, and he regretted ever trying to outdrink him (how in the world such a skinny bastard had that kind of tolerance was beyond him. He came to the conclusion that Izaya had cheated).

Shizuo tensed as Izaya whipped his flickblade out and straddled him, placing the edge just above his adam's apple. "Do you like pain, Shizu-chan?"

Shizuo jutted his chin out in defiance. As if he'd answer that.

Izaya laughed and traced the blade down to his chest, making him involuntarily squirm against the restraints. "What's that? Oh, I can't hear you. I guess I'll just take that as a 'yes' hahaha. So in that case…" Izaya pressed harder with the edge against Shizuo's skin and little droplets of blood swelled out of the cut. Shizuo arched and screwed his face up. "You motherfucker!" he tried to shout, only to have the gag absorb the protest.

Izaya leaned back and laughed maniacally and threw his jeans open, revealing rock hard arousal. He draped himself over his victim, licking the blood up and then running his tongue across Shizuo's face. Shizuo cringed, hating the sensation. Hating how much it actually…

"I'm gonna fuck you like an animal," Izaya whispered. "You can't touch me. You can't have anything about me. We're other people right now, there's nothing to be ashamed of – just accept your fate, my pet…"

"FUCK!" Shizuo managed through the gag angrily.

"Oh, if you insist," Izaya chuckled, pushing his fingers into Shizuo's ass, greedily making room for his next move. Shizuo was sadly too drunk to fully utilize his inhuman strength to break free to pummel the sick fuck. He was close enough for a head butt however, and he smashed his forehead into Izaya's nose.

Izaya was thrown back, holding his face in surprise. Then he looked up with a savagely hungry look, blood running down his lips and chin. To Shizuo's horror there was a predator grin on his face. Figures he would be a sado_masochist_.

"I LOVE how much you hate me!" he laughed, then he threw himself upon his captive and violated him.


	6. Hurt

**Nine Inch Nails "Hurt"**

Shizuo was not expecting to actually hit the bastard.

It was a typical encounter, vending machines and road signs airborne and aimed at Izaya's lithe figure. But today, one try and the garbage can knocked him right across the street and into an alleyway. Mildly surprised, Shizuo approached his nemesis, bewildered at the limp lump of person weakly sitting up and leaning against the wall and hanging his head.

"What the fuck, pest? That was too easy."

"Ah, go on, Shizu-chan. Kill me."

"ExCUSE me?"

"Isn't that what you wanted?" Izaya asked with a weak smile. Where… where was he bleeding from? "To end me?"

"You're acting weird, what's with you?"

"I'm such a liar. I have a throne where I lie from, you know that? My desk is my empire, where I foresee all the hurt in Tokyo."

"What's new? I already knew you get your sick kicks from fucking with other people."

Izaya looked at his hand and smiled at the bloodstained fur on the cuff of his parka. "Never fucked with myself before."

"Is this some kind of trick?"

"No. No trick," he said softly. He stood and stumbled into Shizuo's arms, who was too shocked to do anything but catch him awkwardly. Izaya breathed into his chest and kind of smiled again. "I'm going to let you down today, Shizuo. Would it hurt you to watch me die by my own hands?"

"_What?"_

"I knew it. You have this complex where you think you're the only one allowed to kill me. I want to deny you that pleasure. I want to make you hurt…"

"What! You idiot, that's the most ridiculous thing you could ever - !"

"Oh, there are lots of other reasons, don't get your panties in a bunch thinking this was all for you." Izaya's legs got weak and now he was completely leaning his weight against Shizuo. His voice dropped to a whisper. "Hey, if we could do things differently… how would this have ended?"

"What are you…?" Shizuo suddenly realized that blood was dripping down Izaya's hands, and it was getting all over his black vest. "The FUCK -?"

"Ever had a deathwish, Shizu-chan?" Izaya asked hoarsely, still wearing a delirious smile.

"Did you just slash your wrists? What the fuck-!"

Izaya forced out a laugh as Shizuo ripped his coat off and found the accusation true. The cuts were deep and soaking his skin and coat with blood – he hadn't noticed until it had reached the fur of the parka because the cloth had been black. "I'm a million miles away…"

"_WHY,_ IDIOT?"

"Lots of reasons… but let's just say for now, in this moment… I wanted to fuck with you." Izaya pulled him close. _"It's fun."_

Shizuo pulled his cell phone out for help as the thorn in his side lost consciousness.


	7. Discipline

**Nine Inch Nails "Discipline"**

Izaya looked over Shinjuku from his office chair and smiled. He was getting a visitor it seemed, as the blond head he could see was marching up to the condo complex with a mission. Izaya decided to greet him at the elevator, just to see his face. He wanted to see what kind of lines he could cross today…

Shizuo's face was a little surprised when he saw Izaya waiting for him at the elevator doors when it reached his floor. He didn't get a chance to scream his name before Izaya grinned and waved.

"Well good evening, Shizu-chan! Come to punch me?"

Shizuo walked out of the elevator and grabbed Izaya's shirt, shoving him against his own door. Probably angry at the shit eating smirk on his face. "Ready to die, pest?"

"How undisciplined!" Izaya laughed. "Need my help, Shizu-chan?"

"Help with what, ass?"

"You just can't help yourself, can you? Once you start, you just can't stop. You've always been like that."

"Don't pretend like you know me! I'm gonna beat the shit out of you!"

"Losing ground, Shizzy?" Izaya mocked. "Go on. Take a swing."

So Shizuo did, and while Izaya ducked, the door was smashed to pieces. Shizuo turned but was shoved into the apartment, right in the chest and on the scar that Izaya had left years ago. He held it in surprise as Izaya walked in behind him with his hands in his pockets.

"You mad about the mark I left on your skin, Shizu-chan? Still? Man you hold grudges!"

"Shut up."

"You need discipline. You think I can tame a beast like you?"

"Shut UP!" Shizuo swung again. Izaya weaved away and tripped him, then jumped atop his back. He pulled Shizuo's head up by the hair and leaned in close to his ear to give it a lick. His face turned red from rage and what Izaya would guess to be a strange urge on his part. How wonderful!

"This is going to be fun…"


	8. Every Day is Exactly the Same

**Nine Inch Nails "Every Day Is Exactly the Same"**

Izaya sighed as he leaned against a phone booth. He was bored. He was growing more and more bored by the day. Which was very unsettling, as Ikebukuro held all sorts of things that were of intense interest to the informant. But it was the same thing every day. Dig up dirt with his sources, refer said dirt to other sources, fuck with Shizuo, go home and troll the internet for hapless fools to fuck with.

It was almost as if he were playing pretend. Izaya fingered a piece of paper in his pocket a little nervously. Perhaps today would be the day.

He yawned and moved aside as a guardrail smashed into the phone booth he was leaning against, destroying it. "!"

"Morning, Shizu-chan."

"Don't play that face, pest! Get over here!"

"Boooooring. I'm off for Russia Sushi, care to join?"

"Piss off!" Swing, miss, kick, dodge, vending machine, duck… it was all the same. Izaya sighed and hung his head. No, not today it seemed. Shizuo was just too simple to understand. He was satisfied leading out the same existence every day for eternity – just what would he do if he ever killed Izaya anyway? Izaya had to wonder.

It was almost as if he was able to predict the future the sameness was so stifling.

No matter how he mixed it up, it always had exactly the same ending. Shizuo picked him up by the cuff of his shirt and started making threats. Izaya wasn't listening, he just rolled his eyes. No, today was not the day.

Flipping away, he didn't even bother to taunt Shizuo or look back as he just hopped onto a bus and made his way back to Shinjuku. He tore the paper in his pocket into two pieces and just let them flutter out of the window. Never, it seemed. The time would never come.

Shizuo kicked a mailbox across the street in frustration. The pest had been … not himself today. Still evasive, but not nearly as much enjoyment as he usually showed. Odd.

A piece of paper fluttered by his face and he snatched it, ready to throw it aside in annoyance. But the writing on it was in Izaya's handwriting. And what it said…

Shizuo just stared at it, mouth agape. _What … the … ?_

Izaya wrote this?


	9. Heresy

**Nine Inch Nails "Heresy"**

"I'm an atheist."

Shizuo glanced down the hallway and snorted. _Here he goes again, spouting off in the bathtub._ "Is this another rant?" he called down the hall, muting the television.

"I think so!" Izaya replied. Shizuo could hear the water drip and drain as he exited the tub and came out wearing a towel. "God is so dead."

"You would say something like that."

"Well of course, it's me."

"I really don't want to ask why."

"Oh come on…"

"Fine. _Why_ is God dead?"

"People worship Him out of fear. There are far more plausible or older beliefs than Christianity."

"This is turning into a theology rant then?"

"I think so. Not to say that the Christian God doesn't exist. He is simply dead in the eyes of His followers. I could say the same for many beliefs – think about how the Greeks felt when the Romans twisted their pantheon to their liking…"

"What brought this about?" Shizuo asked. Izaya walked over and sat in his lap. Shizuo squirmed beneath him, tossing the remote aside. "Ah! Goddamnit, you're still all wet!"

"Tche…" Izaya chuckled, pressing his lips against Shizuo's forehead. "I was just thinking about all the trouble you used to go to in order to kill me."

"I still wouldn't mind seeing you go face first down those stairs…"

"Liar."

"Keep thinking that, one day I'm going to slit your throat in your sleep with your own switchblade."

"Flickblade," Izaya corrected. "Well, if there IS a Hell, I guess I'll see you there, huh? I live such an awful existence you see, I always have. But fallen angels… those are hard to come by."

"What are you talking about?"

"Ah… nothing, nevermind," Izaya said with a shrug, rising. He glanced over to the spot behind the bookshelves. No, he wouldn't tell Shizuo about Celty's head. Not yet. They were still buddy-buddy, and he was sure to tell her. A Dullahan's wrath was amusing, but dangerous.

Shizuo grabbed the towel to pull him back, but Izaya let it slip off of his slick and naked body. "Woops," Izaya quipped.

"So you don't believe in God, but you believe in angels?"

"Did you hear a word I just said?" Izaya sighed, putting his hands on his hips. "Honestly, you're so thick sometimes, Shizu-chan!"

"I'll show you thick, get over here…" Shizuo growled, grabbing Izaya's wet and now cold wrist.

"Ah. With pleasure!"


	10. I Ghosts 9

**Nine Inch Nails "I Ghosts 9"**

"I didn't know you could play the piano."

Shizuo turned from the stool and found Izaya in his apartment, startled for a second then remembering that he had a key. It was still so weird to this day, not trying to hurl things at him. After that strange encounter, they had sort of meshed their lives together, and no boundaries had been defined or discussed. It was sort of a strange relationship agreement, with the occasional heated and rushed sexual moment dotted with a bizarre kind of … gentleness.

"Yeah. I took lessons as a kid."

"Sounds sad."

"Eh. Heard it on a NIN album. Thought it was kind of neat."

Izaya laughed and picked out a Lenard Cohen CD from his electronics rack. "You don't strike me as the Trent Reznor type."

"And you're iTunes library with every Freezepop album?"

"Touché."

Izaya sat next to Shizuo after he slipped out of his shoes and parka, shaking off the rain and leaning in close, trying to steal a little warmth from the taller man. He lazily tapped a higher note and leaned his head on Shizuo's shoulder, as if he were thinking deeply.

"Hey."

"What?"

"Quit it."

"Quit what?"

"That ruminating. It's distracting."

"And just what am I distracting you from, hm, Shizu-chan?"

Shizuo started to play again, picking up the second movement of the song – a slower sort of melancholy tune. "I dunno," he replied after a moment.

"Who's ruminating? Hahaha…"

Shizuo stopped to half ruffle Izaya's hair, half shove him lightly with a smile. "Shut up."

"Ow…"

Shizuo stopped and inspected Izaya's ear, which was bleeding a bit and swelling up into a bruise. "The hell happened to you?"

"Got jumped. Ten on one. No big, just a scratch. I obviously got away. This sorta thing happens when you deal in information you know…"

"That's what Mercucio said."

"And the Black Knight!"

"Don't joke, let me see."

"Ow, OW!"

"Quit squirming, pest! Let me see."

Izaya at last let Shizuo see the wound. It was minor, but it made him frown. "Not cool. Who did this?"

"That moron Hiroshi hired a bunch of thugs tougher than him. Don't worry, most of them are being evicted from their holes."

Sometimes it disturbed Shizuo how lightheartedly Izaya took these sort of things. And how he inflicted strife with a smile, be it from revenge or just for kicks.

"Hey."

"Hm?" Shizuo asked, looking into Izaya's dark and sly eyes.

"Don't worry so much." _Kiss._

Shizuo couldn't help but to mile. "You shit."

"You love it. Let's fuck."

"Sure."

****END****


End file.
